


First Valentine’s Day:

by magnumpilover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Electric Connection Of Rick & Magnum Series: [3]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drinking, Established Relationship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises, Valentine's Day, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/magnumpilover100781
Summary: *Summary: Rick, & Magnum celebrates Valentine’s Day together, Is it   Successful?**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, & starts myValentine’s Day Collectionseries!!!!*





	First Valentine’s Day:

*Summary: Rick, & Magnum celebrates Valentine’s Day together, Is it Successful?*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, & starts my **_Valentine’s Day Collection_** series!!!!*

 

It was the beautiful night in Hawaii, Orville “Rick” Wright, & his lover, Thomas Magnum, were celebrating Valentine’s Day at their favorite restaurant, & enjoying the night, & each other’s company. The **_Club Owner_** has a smile on his face, & said this to him.

 

“This has been the best night so far”, & he took a sip of his beer, as he thought about what they had been through, & were lucky that they survived, as POW’s. The Handsome **_PI_** said, “It sure has”, & he smiled, as he kissed him.

 

The Latin Detective handed him an envelope, “Baby, I got you something, Here you go”, Rick was shocked, as he opened it, & took a look at the check. “Thomas, This is too much !”, he exclaimed, as he looked at the check again.

 

“Nonsense, Baby, I made a killing on this last case, I paid Higgins, & T.C. what I owed them, & have some for myself, Besides, I want to do something special for our first Valentine’s Day together.” The Couple shared a kiss, & continued to have a fun night together.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
